


联觉症

by olmsted



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olmsted/pseuds/olmsted
Summary: 哈利没有味觉。Harry has no sense of taste.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	联觉症

哈利没有味觉。

金士曼里没有人知道这个秘密。因为在面对美食的时候，哈利陶醉在其中的表情让人觉得无比真实。只有他自己知道，无论是米其林餐厅，还是路边的热狗摊，所有的食物在他的嘴里只有触感，没有味道。他所表现出来的欣赏或是厌恶，只是在分析了其他人的表情而假装自己也感同身受一般。

但哈利并不是不知道味道是什么。他患有联觉症，在说出一个名词的时候，能尝到这个词语的味道。

巧克力的甜、杏子的酸、黄连的苦、芥末的辣。

他甚至知道可口可乐和百事可乐味道之间微妙的区别，在某种意义上来讲，他的味觉比那些正常人还要敏锐——敏锐得多。

每一个名词说出口，都会有不同的味道出现在他的口中。有时候说完一个长句，哈利会觉得自己的嘴里酸涩难忍，充满了异样的味道。于是在每一个不出任务的时候，哈利都会随身带着一瓶水，这在金士曼西装革履的特工们中间显得无比突兀。兰斯洛特曾笑话他看起来不伦不类的，像个养生的老头。他应该端着一杯红酒或是威士忌，而不是拎着矿泉水瓶走来走去。

哈利不置可否地笑了笑。对于他来说，无论是红酒还是威士忌，苦艾酒或者杜松子，在他的嘴里尝起来都是没有味道的、可能会有些粘稠的液体，和矿泉水没什么太大的区别。他选择矿泉水只是喜欢水干净清爽的样子罢了。

但他不能总是说一句话喝一口水，这显得太奇怪，也太不礼貌。于是哈利用形容词来取代名词，尽量避免说出那些有味道的词语。这让他的语句显得华丽而繁琐，倒也符合他的身份。

“油嘴滑舌。”梅林这样评价他。哈利只是笑，然后说：“哦，我的梅林。”

这仿佛成了他的口癖，成了他口中出现频率最高的词语。

因为名字也会触发哈利的联觉症，而他爱死了梅林的味道。

金士曼每一个人的名字都有着完全不同的味道。艾格西是碳酸饮料般活泼的味道，洛克希尝起来像水果披萨上的草莓。兰斯洛特是有着丰富层次的酒味，帕西瓦尔散发着清凉绿茶的感觉。

而梅林尝起来是淡淡的薄荷，又带着一丝微苦。萦绕在哈利的唇舌之间，久久不散。

哈利像沉迷尼古丁的烟瘾患者，他对梅林的味道上瘾。梅林感到困惑，为什么哈利总是喜欢没头没脑地叫他名字，在他回过头的时候又笑着表示没事。

“不要再莫名其妙地叫我了。”被打断思绪的梅林有些无奈，“还是说你只是想捣乱？”

“不，我只是喜欢你名字的味道而已。”哈利捏着矿泉水瓶子坐在一边，眼角眉梢都是微笑。

梅林从来都摸不透哈利到底在想些什么。他熟知每一个骑士的爱好和脾性，却依旧觉得哈利在他心中是个谜。

“我的名字是什么味道？”梅林挑起眉，有些挑衅地看着他。

“薄荷，带一点微苦。”但哈利不假思索地说出了答案，这让梅林颇有些以外。

“感觉还不错？”梅林笑了起来。

“是非常不错。”哈利纠正道。

“从来没有见过哪位英国绅士随身携带一瓶矿泉水。”梅林打趣他。

“也从来没有见过哪位男人尝起来像你一般让人着迷。”

“一如既往的巧言令色。”梅林抨击道。

哈利没再回答，而是站起身去吻他。他们梅林的办公室里耳鬓厮磨，全然不顾可能会有骑士从这里经过。“梅林，梅林。”哈利喘息着，低低地念着他的名字。淡淡的薄荷味和梅林身上的香气如出一辙，嗅觉和味觉的双重刺激让他感到餍足。

喜欢念叨梅林名字的癖好在某些时候——譬如当下——是浪漫的情趣，但在某些时候会让梅林感到尴尬。他不知道为何在出蜜罐任务色诱目标的时候哈利也会叫自己的名字，这让所有的录像都没法收入资料供学员学习。

“你的味道能让我兴奋。”哈利曾这样回答他。尽管这样的回答在逻辑上似乎有谬误，但梅林也没再继续追问。他知道哈利永远不会给他一个合适的、能让他听懂的答案，于是他也选择了缄默。真相是什么根本不重要，只是这场你来我往、棋逢对手的交锋让两个人都乐在其中。

哈利发现梅林在自己面前时和远离自己时的味道并不一样的时候，是在他们第一次滚上床的那晚。他和梅林不着丝缕，赤裸相对。哈利俯下身，紧紧贴着梅林紧实的肌肉，鼻尖蹭在梅林的脖颈处，感受着血管微微的跳动，和梅林身上香水与烟草混杂的奇妙味道。

“梅林。”他的嘴唇触碰着梅林下巴上没有剃干净的胡茬，轻轻喊着。

一阵熟悉又陌生的味道涌上了他的舌尖。薄荷、微苦，又带着一阵淡淡的、却非常有辨识度的甜味，像掺了蜂蜜的牛奶。

这是梅林最为私密的、只属于自己的味道。这个想法让哈利浑身像过了电一般，一瞬间被击中。它像一剂劲猛的春药，让哈利头晕转向、无法自已。

后来，哈利查阅了一番资料，才明白嗅觉和味觉共同作用会产生奇妙的化学反应，人在两种感觉的共同激发下能得到比单独感知更加奇妙的享受，联觉症患者同样如此。而那一点点蜂蜜牛奶的甜味，是梅林最为真实的一部分。

“我还是喜欢你的蜂蜜牛奶的味道。”在一夜承欢之后，哈利从背后抱着梅林，嘴唇贴着他的肩胛骨，喃喃说着。

梅林皱着眉闻了闻自己身上，有些疑惑不解：“我很多天没吃蜂蜜了。”

哈利笑了起来，没有继续解释。这确实有趣，若是艾格西他们知道这位冷面教官尝起来这么亲切而可爱，一定会吓得下巴脱臼。

不，他们永远不会知道，因为这是专属于自己的一部分。梅林在其他所有人面前表现得像龙舌兰一般富有攻击性，只有在他面前才是周日清晨的一杯温润的牛奶。

但这样日常的味道比酒精或是尼古丁更容易让人上瘾。

和梅林承鱼水之欢的哈利像瘾君子沉迷药物般幸福且满足，离开梅林去远方执行任务的这件事让哈利觉得和让深受烟草折磨的人用尼古丁贴片来缓解没什么两样。但隔着大半个地球，念着梅林的名字，感受那熟悉的味道也总是能让哈利一解相思之苦。梅林觉得哈利一个人孤苦伶仃的可怜得紧，便也默认了哈利有事没事就叫他一声的行为。

大多数时候，这种任务都顺利得有些无聊，极少数会非常刺激，甚至会威胁到特工的生命。哈利很不幸地遇上了后者，堪堪逃出生天已是不易，当他浑身是血地倒在俄罗斯的冰天雪地里，他觉得自己也许会客死他乡了。

耳麦里梅林大喊着让他撑住，哈利没有力气回答他，甚至梅林的声音也逐渐模糊变弱。“梅林。”他用连自己也听不清的声音呼唤着这个熟悉的名字，口腔里瞬间盈满的味道让他变得安心。

也许这样死去也并非是件坏事。

哈利在心里想。

幸运的是，帕西瓦尔及时赶到了现场将差点变成雪地里永恒的冰雕的哈利救了回来。后者在梅林家里足足赖了一周才回到金士曼继续工作，也算是因祸得福。

但第二次便没有这么幸运了。

瓦伦丁的子弹瞬间穿透了他的眼睛，金士曼的科技艰难地拯救了他的生命，但哈利的记忆仿佛和他的眼镜一起遗失在了肯塔基的草地上。

他不记得帕西瓦尔，不记得艾格西，也不记得梅林。

阳光之下没有新事，这样的悲剧梅林见得太多，他不敢对哈利会恢复记忆这件事抱太大的希望。但他依旧每天定时去病房检查哈利身体痊愈的情况，风雨无阻。

“你是谁？”从昏迷中清醒的哈利眼睛上蒙着一块黑布，刺眼的黑色让梅林心里一紧。

“梅林。”梅林回答。

“梅林。”哈利轻轻地重复了一遍。他突然怪异地皱起眉，仿佛吃到了一片酸柠檬。

“怎么了？”梅林停下了在平板上敲击的动作。

“没什么，只是你的味道很熟悉。”哈利的眉头舒展开来，冲梅林礼貌地笑了笑，“让我觉得安心。”

梅林心里微动，但没有追问。这没头没脑的回答像极了曾经的哈利，也许在哈利的内心深处，有一个可以触发旧日回忆的机关。只是没有人知道在哪儿，连他自己也不知道。

他悉心照料着哈利，细致地像对待一个刚出生的婴儿。这使得哈利痊愈得很快，一个月便基本恢复了健康，只是左眼永远得失去了光明。

为了感谢梅林的照顾，哈利礼貌地邀请梅林去他家里做客。晚餐之后，两个人坐在哈利家里的阳台上喝酒。天气很好，月亮难得的分外明亮。他们坐在一起聊天，本是故友，又似新交。两个人相谈甚欢，酒精逐渐上头。看着哈利熟悉的面孔，失而复得的强烈情绪涌上梅林的心头，让他忍不住凑上前去亲吻自己的老友。哈利惊愕不已却没有拒绝，酒杯落在瓷砖上摔得粉碎，两个人呼吸相缠，紧紧相拥。

“叫我的名字。”情到深处，梅林喑哑着声音说道。

“梅林。”哈利下意识地遵从了他的指令，像曾经的每一次。

一阵强烈的刺激涌了上来。古龙香水、薄荷、蜂蜜牛奶和烟草味，熟悉的感觉让哈利颤抖，电流从大脑皮层迅速传递到四肢百骸。

“梅林。”他再次出声，而这一次，他想起了一切。

再后来，哈利回想起自己的大半个人生的时候才意识到，和梅林第一次上床与恢复记忆的那一瞬间，是自己感觉器官最为活跃的时候。和梅林在一起的每分每秒他都真真切切地觉得自己活着，而那两个时刻是他作为一个无神论者却突然相信天堂存在的瞬间。

他从未想过自己的联觉症会消失，就像他从未想过梅林会离开他一样。

梅林代替了艾格西去死，哈利不知道这甚至算不算死得其所。爆炸声响起的那一刻让哈利觉得自己的心脏也和他一起炸成了碎片。但紧张的局势不允许他过多悲伤，哈利捡起了震落在地上的雨伞，上面落满了沙土和鲜血，仿佛还残留着梅林递给他时的体温。

哈利不记得整件事是如何结束的。但当他反应过后来的时候，已经一个人坐在了梅林家里的壁炉前。火焰熊熊燃烧着，松木发出淡淡的香味和噼啪的响声，但哈利只觉得冷——那种从内心深处散发出来的寒意，侵蚀进了他的骨髓深处。

“梅林。”他独自一人坐在那里，对着空无一人的房间喊道。

没有人回答他。

但更让哈利感到震惊的是，熟悉的薄荷味没有如约而至。他的嘴里空空荡荡的，没有任何味道。

也许是极度的悲伤所导致，哈利的联觉症消失了。

他神经质得开始念着名词。熟悉的骑士们的名字、自己最爱的食物、以及诸如“死亡”“伤口”等一些有着极具刺激性的名词。

没有任何感觉。

也没有任何味道。

哈利失去了缅怀梅林的唯一方式。

除了艾格西，没有人知道哈利经历过什么，让他看起来永远波澜不惊、无悲无喜。有人无意间看见哈利一个人像着了魔一般的念着一些词语，但谁也不知道他到底在说些什么，以及为什么要做这样毫无意义的事。他们偷偷问过艾格西，但后者也只是困惑地摇摇头。

直到有一天，哈利连这唯一让人觉得他像正常人一样的奇怪习惯也消失了。

最初的巨大打击的余震消失后，哈利的联觉症逐渐恢复。先是一些诸如巧克力等最为基础的名词，随后是抽象的情绪，再然后是熟悉的身边的人的姓名。

最后是梅林。

只是他轻轻念出了“梅林”这个名字过后，便闭上了嘴，从此再也没有妄图用味觉来怀念自己的老友。

因为当这个名字回响在空空荡荡的冰冷空气中时，盈满哈利口腔的不再是让人安心的薄荷味，而是无穷无尽、几乎让哈利一瞬间潸然泪下的酸楚与苦涩。

FIN.


End file.
